


Bowling, Beer, Fun

by convolutedConcussion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bowling and Fun with the Earps, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wynonna and I were talking,” Nicole mumbles around her half of the sandwich, “About maybe doing like a cheesy double date?”</p>
<p>“My sister Wynonna?” Waverly asks, squinting.  “Whose idea was it?”  She kicks her boot a little.</p>
<p>“Not your sister Wynonna, one of the other dozen in town,” the other teases.  “It was hers.  I don’t think it’s anything nefarious.”  She gives one of those sweet, butterfly-inducing smiles.  “It’ll be fun—bowling, beer, fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling, Beer, Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So, shoutout to the amazing [human](http://softballchick441.tumblr.com) who prompted this and who has listened to me tirelessly whine about these nerds for a week (two?) while I worked on this silliness.

“A double date?” Dolls cringes, but Wynonna does that _thing_ where she tilts her chin down and her eyes go wide and his doubts sorta melt away.  “Fine,” he grunts in defeat.

He’s rewarded with a quick, sweet kiss, so maybe it’s not all bad.  She smiles against his lips, dimples forming under his thumbs.  “Good,” she whispers.

“We should get to work,” he murmurs, hands sliding down her neck, but the door’s closed and no one would just walk in and her tongue can be _very_ persuasive.  Soon, her grip on his shoulders slips down, tantalizingly slow, before snaking up under his shirt, nails biting over his belly.

“You’ve thought about it,” she breathes, pulling just far enough back to draw breath.

It’s not a question but he answers, “On my desk.”

The teasing pressure of her fingers falls away and he hears himself make a noise of—regret or want or need.  She beckons him, walking backwards to his office door, eyes intent and hot on his.  Something very loud in his head is screaming to stop, this is a _bad idea_ , but he follows her, hungry when she pops the button on her jeans.

“You’re very, very bad,” he murmurs, locking the door behind him as she yanks her top off.

Crooking a finger, she bites her lower lip and jumps onto the desk, legs spread.  “I know,” she responds.

\--

“Wynonna and I were talking,” Nicole mumbles around her half of the sandwich, “About maybe doing like a cheesy double date?”

“My sister Wynonna?” Waverly asks, squinting.  “Whose idea was it?”  She kicks her boot a little.

“Not your sister Wynonna, one of the other dozen in town,” the other teases.  “It was hers.  I don’t think it’s anything nefarious.”  She gives one of those sweet, butterfly-inducing smiles.  “It’ll be fun—bowling, beer, fun.”

Suspicious, Waverly allows herself a thoughtful moment.  She can’t put her finger on it, but there’s something _weird_ about all this.  _Maybe_ it’s that her sister has never, ever proposed a double date.  She knows she _likes_ Nicole, they hang out sometimes, usually during work hours much to Nedley’s irritation.  And maybe she’s more serious about Dolls than she lets on—perhaps it’s just that.  Waverly isn’t sure, though.  Something about that isn’t convincing.

“Earth to Wave?” asks Nicole, looking moderately concerned.

“Yeah, yeah let’s do it,” she answers, still distracted.

\--

The other three are already waiting on him when he gets to the bowling alley.  Nicole and Wynonna are laughing about something when he walks up, Nicole’s got Waverly’s fingers loosely twined with her own.  Wynonna grabs the front of his jacket when he’s closer, reeling him in to smack a peck to his cheek, like this is _normal_.

“It’s me and Wave against you two,” she tells him, smirking a little.  “First round’s on you.”

“Funny,” Dolls answers, pushing her hip towards the door.

Once their shoes are rented, games are bought, balls selected (he rolls his eyes at Wynonna’s joke about “ball selecting”), he has to fight her for control of the screen to enter his name—Nicole is now Hotpants, she wasn’t quick enough.

“You’re no fun,” she grumbles, pushing out of her chair.  “Pizza and beer?” she asks around the table.

“I’ll help,” Nicole says, following her and leaving Waverly and Dolls alone.

Suddenly, she leans forward.  “This is weird, right?  Not that I’m not totally pleased to see you in a non-work, non-life-threatening context,” she says in a rush.

He hadn’t really thought about it.  “It’s a little weird,” he eventually agrees.

“I think we’re being set up,” she frowns.

\--

She is _definitely_ being set up.  She isn’t sure for what yet.

Nicole is trying to drive her insane.  It’s all innocuous enough.  The fingers tracing small swirls on her palm, the gentle touches to her back or over her hair when she goes to take her turn, the way their legs brush under the table—it’s all tiny enough that she might have missed it, but it’s making her warm all over, makes her mouth dry.  Every turn is a sudden rush of fresh air, another long drink of the cold beer, but all this seems to disappear any time she feels Nicole against her.

Any time she looks over, Waverly gets only a quick, easy smile.

She and Wynonna win by thirteen points.

They take a break to attack the freshly-delivered pizzas, Waverly hisses when cheese burns her tongue, Nicole rubs her back comfortingly.  She’s aware that Dolls is firing off questions, she can hear the easy rise of Nicole’s answers, the curl of amusement hiding just inside her voice.

She’s way more concerned about the hand that’s slipped over her knee.  Fingers drum a quick rhythm, makes her skin under her jeans feel hot.

\--

“You’re interrogating her,” Wynonna hums against his ear, tapping his wrist.

Dolls blinks when he realizes she’s right.  When he closes his mouth and twists his lips apologetically, Nicole lets out an exaggeratedly relieved breath.  Under the table, Wynonna skims a hand over his thigh, drumming lightly with her fingertips.  He turns to whisper in her hair, “What are you doing?”

“I’m eating pizza,” she responds innocently.  “We should start the next game,” she says to everyone else.  A couple lanes down, some teenagers shriek.

Head bobbing, Nicole leans toward the screen to reset their scores and get them back to the beginning.

“Uh-huh,” he huffs pointedly.

“Listen, I’m telling you, I’m not doing _anything_ ,” she mumbles, pressing into him.  “But,” she whispers so only he can hear, “I will do _filthy_ things to you later if you win the next round.”

He doesn’t touch a single pin three turns in a row.  When he flops back into his seat, she laughs into his shoulder before taking her turn.  Across from him Waverly’s eyebrows shoot up.  She was right—they’re totally being set up.  He scowls over at Wynonna, who’s holding her bowling ball in front of her chest but laughing at something Nicole’s saying.

“Wave,” she calls, “Your girl is talkin’ a big game.”  She takes down four pins and slouches.  Her next ball hits the gutter.  “Apparently it was warranted, never mind,” she grumps, slumping back across her seat.

\--

After their second game is over (both scores were pretty abysmal, but she and Wynonna won _again_ , thank you very much), while Dolls and her sister are getting more beer, Waverly drags Nicole into the ladies room.  When she’s sure they’re alone, she pushes the other woman against the tile wall, whispering urgently, “What are you _doing_?”

Nicole cups her face, smile sweet and fond, “Nothing, I’m just really glad to be here with you.”

“Liar,” she responds, narrowing her eyes even as their lips touch.

Moments later, someone bangs against the door before it opens, making Waverly jump away, cheeks hot.  “I still don’t believe you’re not up to something,” she mumbles, eyeing Nicole in the mirror as they wash their hands.

Nicole doesn’t respond, just elbows her gently on their way out.

Back at their lanes, there’s fresh beer but no Wynonna or Dolls.

Next to her, Nicole’s hand covers hers on the table as she leans close to her ear to ask, “After the next game, you wanna ditch your sister and come to my place?”

Face burning, Waverly opens her mouth to answer when a Minion plush lands on the table in front of her.  “I tried to give it to Dolls, but he won’t take it because he’s under the impression he’s got some kind of image to maintain,” Wynonna sighs, dropping into her seat across from Nicole.  “I’m hurt.”

Dolls sits a little more slowly, frowning.  “I didn’t say I didn’t want it,” he tells them.

\--

Looking a little flushed, Waverly tosses the toy at him.

“I just said it didn’t go with the rest of my décor,” he murmurs, still scowling at the smiling thing.

“You’re just jealous you couldn’t win me anything after spending five dollars,” Wynonna taunts loudly.  “It’s a bummer, too,” she directs at Nicole, “I really wanted that Scooby-Doo.”  She leaves out the part that he kept messing up because she couldn’t keep her _hands_ to herself.

“Imagine how sad you’ll be when Dolls and I own you two next round,” she quips, grinning openly at him.

“Oh, were you two thinking about stepping up your game?” Wynonna asks innocently, fingertips massaging his shoulders _entirely_ too sweetly.

“Lulling you into a false sense of security,” he answers, feeling the smallest of smiles threatening.

“Let’s do this,” she laughs easily, getting them reset.  Her hand falls away when he stands to take his turn, but she mouths a quick, almost mocking _good luck_ up at him.  He gets a strike and high-fives Nicole as they pass.  Wynonna stands when he reaches the table and smacks a quick kiss to his lips, mumbling, “Oh, so it’s like that?”

\--

As Nicole is picking up her ball, Waverly jogs up behind her.  “Wait,” she says.  “Wait,” she repeats more quietly when they’re almost nose-to-nose.  “For good luck,” she explains, deceptively sweet before pressing their lips together.  Behind her, Wynonna wolf whistles.

“Not a word,” she hears Nicole warn her sister.

She gutters it on her first try.

“I thought you were gonna own us,” Wynonna cries, retrieving her own ball.  She gets a spare—Nicole knocks down a valiant seven pins.  “I’m sorry, wasn’t that what you said?”

She watches her sister lean over Dolls as she saunters back, whisper something in his hear that must be _bad_ because it cuts straight through the self-assured smirk on his face in a moment of surprise.  He catches himself quickly, but not quickly enough to not be seen, and Waverly dips her head to hide a smile.  That turn, he gets six pins.

By the middle of the game, they’ve got more points than they had in the first two games combined.

“Were you two _hustling_ us?” Nicole teases, lips brushing her ear.

“I don’t have a _clue_ what you’re talking about,” Waverly answers, catching Wynonna’s eye.

“Evil.”

\--

They’re beating the Earps when Wynonna starts taking every chance to whisper every filthy thing she’s gonna do to him when they get back to the homestead.  Dolls would be some kind of naïve at heretofore undiscovered levels if he were to for a moment think it had nothing to do with winning, but this is _excessive_.  It’s definitely having an effect, and he imagines Waverly is engaging in the same dirty tactics, to mixed results, with Nicole, who’s starting to look a little flustered and their lead is evaporating slowly.  Every time her lips brush his ear, or her hand strokes his shoulder or thigh, it sends a bolt of electricity right through him.

“You’re bad,” he tells her while he waits for his ball to come back around.

“That’s really not great sportsmanship,” Wynonna pouts.

“You’re being cruel,” he responds quickly.

Unexpectedly quick, she reaches out to grab his bowling ball before he can.  “I have a very serious question— _would_ you say I had you by the balls?”

“That’s cute, alright,” Dolls nods, snatching up her magenta eight-pounder.  He sends it rolling admittedly a lot faster than he’d meant to, but the explosion of pins was pretty impressive.

“Ah, shit, it’d be so cool if I could do that with yours,” she sighs, crossing her arms.  “You win this round.”

\--

When they finish that round, Dolls and Nicole are up by twenty.  And Nicole’s got this big, triumphant, glowing smile across her face.  Waverly sighs at her sister, their streak has been broken.  Dolls looks like he’s doing his level best not to look too smug while consoling Wynonna.

“Do you wanna get outta here?” she asks Nicole lowly.

She didn’t think her smile could get bigger, and yet…

“Okay,” Nicole nods, grin softening.

Waverly ducks her head to hide her pleased smirk, whirling on Wynonna to say a little breathlessly, “We’re gonna go?”

Snickering, her sister wraps her in a quick hug and whispers into her ear, “Use protection.”  Waverly feels justified in slapping her arm, but it stings her hand more than anything else.

“You’re the _worst_ ,” she moans, covering her face.  “God.”

She lets herself be led out of the bowling alley, a steady hand curled around her own that bleeds warmth into her in the slight chill outside.  “Did you have fun?” she hears just before they get to the car.

Tilting her head, she hums, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Nicole answers, voice very soft, before pressing an affectionate kiss to her lips, and Waverly is suddenly _so glad_ Nicole wore her hair down today because she loves the side of her fingers through it.  “Let’s go.”

\--

Still buoyed by the win, Dolls follows Wynonna outside, smiling behind her back.  He catches up with her at the SUV, and she rests her shoulders against the door as he cages her in.  He feels her fingers hook through his belt loops, lets himself be dragged forward.

“You’re gonna be impossible to deal with for a week,” she murmurs, grinning against his lips.

“Longer,” he replies.  “ _Especially_ after that stuff you pulled.”

She doesn’t even try to _feign_ innocence.  “Well, you know, that bit about climbing you like a tree,” she says.  “I meant that.  I’ll make it _all_ up to you.”

“I’ll bet you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://johnisntevendead.tumblr.com) where I talk about my favorite nerds who just. Won't. Kiss. And the nerds who do kiss sometimes. Come at me.


End file.
